Turn Around and Hide
by curiousAquarius
Summary: Alois is in love with Ciel, but he can never tell. Blood upon these hands. I shall turn from your corpse and hide my guilt. Hide away and turn a blind eye to the murder. Hide everything, lock it all away.{May contain OOC characters(?)}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. As said 7 times before, I'm Cielois Phancyhive. For the record I warn you that you may find this depressing. Things like this may happen, but if it seems like anything that really happens it is all a coincidence. This fanfiction contains: Abuse, harsh language, boy x boy relationship(s), and :M. DISCLAIMER:I SHALL NEVER BE CLAIMING OWNERSHIP OVER KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER!**

* * *

A young boy enters the large classroom at seven forty-five AM at Rozileen High School. Alois Trancy. A Sophomore at the school. He had jeans to his ankles, grey sneakers, a long sleaved black T-shirt and a scarf covering every inch of his body besides face and hands. Though his hands looked to have bandages. A few hours before he had an accident in the kitchen. Or so he said. His soft thin blond hair fell just below his ears and a little before his crystal blue eyes. Alois smiled a lot, at school. He had many friends in this class, led by Mr.T. Spears, everyone of his friends actually. They had met in the same type of class a year earlier, Honors English. Well except Ciel and Alois. Alois had met Ciel in elementary school and had managed to keep their friendship for many years. Long enough for Alois to come to love the Blue haired boy. During their freshmen year though they seemed to grow a little farther, but they were in most of the same classes and were in the same group of friends, so they had never completly drifted apart. The group consisted of several people from the class, Alois, Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, Hannah, Drocell, Pluto, Bard, Finny, and Mei-Rin or Mei for short. It was a fairly large group. Though Alois wasn't very close to them, not only had he come farther from Ciel, but the entire group as well. They would go to class, lunch, smile and laugh together, but Ciel could sense that something was wrong. Whenever Alois smiled it was with the group around. When Alois was in classes with only Ciel and him he would never smile. When Ciel and Alois were in middle school Alois would be always wearing stylish clothes, shorts, dress shirts, boots and purple jackets. Now Alois was always wearing dark colors and trying to cover every inch of his body and would react strange when people tried to get close to him or touch him sometimes. Ciel assumed that Alois was just uncomfortable with his body at this time, but there were also the choices of clothing during season. During winter last year Alois had been wearing thin clothes, they couldn't have been warm. Ciel knew Alois could afford a warmer set of clothes when his family was high in wealth. Though Alois seemed to wear clothes that were cheaper than he did before also. When Ciel asked why he only said he was doing a kindness for his parents, Ciel assumed he was trying to have them save money, but why was that.

Ciel was sitting reading a fairly thick book that looked as if he had read it hundreds of times. He slouched over the book and looked up slightly when Alois entered, he looked the same as always except for the bandages. He would ask later and be told it was an accident. He wore a short sleaved blue T-shirt, a black open vest, black shorts and black sneakers. He could just imagine Alois' excuse for wearing so much in May when it was eighty-nine degrees outside something about money and not having the proper clothing. 'Why even bother, he's going to give me stupid excuses' Ciel thought on the subject.'I'll just drop it, it's nothing. Probably being cheap.' Once class started Ciel closed the book and started taking notes. Alois also used to invite Ciel over to his house a lot, at least once a week, but now Ciel hadn't been to Alois' since 8th grade. He went there a couple times, but no one answered. He guessed that Alois was working or doing something after school all those times. He once thought he might be hanging out with the others of their group, but when asked they all said no and they had never even been to Alois'. Asking Alois wasn't an option though, he didn't want to think Alois was doing something bad though.

Alois wasn't doing anything bad though. It had all started the Summer of his 8th grade year. Ciel was away with his parents during this Summer, so he wouldn't have known what was happening and how Alois was changing so much. Alois had been keeping in his feelings for Ciel for a long time, but he really wanted to tell his parents. They had always liked Ciel, but really it changed June 27th. Alois paced back and forth. He soon had a jolt of confidence. Hoping he wouldn't lose the feeling. He swiftly dashed down the stairs into the living room.

"Hi. Mom, Dad."

"What is it Alois?" his mother said as she looked up from her knitting. She looked a lot like Alois only with long curled hair and makeup upon her face.

"I have something important to tell you?" Alois said quietly

"What about?" She set her knitting down and his father looked up from his newspaper, he had carmel brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Um...well...I like boys." Alois spoke

"What?" His father had stiffened into position and wasn't moving. His mother's eyes widened.

"Did you guys hear me? I'm gay."

His mother got up and stood infront of him before raising her manicured hand and swiftly smacking Alois across the face so hard he stumbled over his feet and fell. She leaned in his direction, towering over him and said"No son of mine is a fucking fag!" His dad walked over to his wife's side and kicked Alois hard. "Come on, bastard if your really even a boy you'll fight back." Alois was shocked that his parents would say such things to him, he thought they loved him. How could their feeling change within seconds. They hit him again. "That's what I thought fag." They did this for what seemed like hours, until his father was called to the hospital and his mother dragged Alois to the basement and locked him there. The hard wooden steps hurt to sit on an the basement got colder before he knew it he fell asleep. When Alois woke up the door was unlocked. He went to his room. On the door it had a note saying : Take the cheap stuff to the basement Fag. Alois entered to see one small box. He put a few thin blankets and clothes along with the red gemed gold banned ring that Ciel got him for his birthday last year, he understood what this ment now, Ciel would never know, he didn't want him to get hurt either. If Alois told Ciel how he felt maybe he would change too. That was Alois' worst fear. He soon separated himself more from Ciel each day. He was sad, but he was happy when he thought that had saved Ciel from his parents' abuse. From the day it all started on Alois would be abused everyday, but on holidays his parents would lock him in his new room for days without food, but he remembered to get water before after the first time. The only meal Alois ate was lunch which the school paid for since his parents were so wealthy. Luckly the schools meals were large and tasted good.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**It makes more sense for quick changes in emotion during certain points because it seems that beneath all the negative emotion of certain things have always been there, but never revealed until then. I've never done third person before so it probably sucks. REVIEW! I'M ADDING THIS TO MY UPDATING POLL! DATE:DECEMBER 1ST 2012 8PM-11:33PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who are actually continuing to read this fanfic. I know it will soon get horribly bad. Story contains: Abuse, blood, violence, swearing, BL, crime and murder(?)**

* * *

The young Trancy stands in the hallway in shock. He sees before him a young Ciel with his arms around Elizabeth Middleford. Ciel wears a dark blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The girl beside him has thick gold locks of hair that avoided gravity as they stood perfectly to both sides of her head. Elizabeth is wearing a frilly pink blouse and a short mini-skirt so short you can see half of her inner thigh, and black heels that should be against the dress code they're so tall. No matter what they were wearing both Ciel and Elizabeth looked like they didn't belong together. Ciel hardly smiled and Elizabeth alway smiled. Ciel had a sweetly smooth voice and Elizabeth, a high pitched voice so annoying it would kill you if voices could. Those were small things but what stood out the most as a difference was Ciel was smart, nice at times, cute, and had a family who loved him, while Elizabeth was kind of dumb, so nice it made you what to punch her to stop her, and she could get away with anything, because she was out partying more than with her family. Ciel was a better person than Elizabeth. Alois doesn't know how to feel he knew he would never tell Ciel about his parents or his feelings and he was trying to separate himself from Ciel each day, but his feelings never faded and his parents knew. It was still May, but Alois refused to wear anything but his long-sleeved black shirts and long dark pants. The marks would show if he did.

Alois had wanted to be close to his parents, but it will never happen. His parents had despised him and only saw him as scum, but in the law's eyes his parents had to keep Alois. That was the only reason why he wasn't on the streets, they didn't want to get caught for abandoning their child on the streets, they didn't want anyone to find out about their son's sexual orientation, they didn't even want to see him. Even as Alois tried to hide his feelings his parents saw the feeling in their son's eyes and they hit him. Sometimes they would take turns and sometimes they would hit him at the same time while shouting things like "Fucking fag! Get up and fight or are you so fucking stupid you can't?" or " Disgusting faggot! Just die, just leave me alone!". Every hit hurt, every cut bled, every wound was bandaged and covered by Alois. 'If Ciel ever found out he'd hate me' Alois thought. ' He'll do the same things and call me the same names. I just wish they would stop. It hurts. It hurts even more to be alone. I hate you, mom, dad. Not like you'd care. I'm just your gay son. Why don't you just kill me?'

Every time. Every time Alois was beaten he longed and wished for death to come to him. He wanted his parents to have their dreams fulfilled, but they wanted him dead. Or even not to have been born. You can't reverse time, but their wish could be granted if they'd just do what they longed to before it all happens. Something bad is in the wind. Alois can feel it. The crisp wind caresses his face as he smiles ' Maybe today,' he thinks 'They'll surely get their wish one day'. Though it is eighty-nine degrees outside Alois never feels warm. The abuse leaves a bloody, metallic and cold taste. Revenge is a dish best served by someone who has a warm heart. How sweet.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**December 20th 2012, Thursday 7:- PM to 8:- PM.**

**REVIEW, VOTE ON MY POLL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


End file.
